


Samhain

by odinstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Ouija, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: Halloween for the squad!
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Elyan/Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan/Leon (Merlin), Elyan/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Knights of the Round Table (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Merlin (Merlin), Leon/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 47





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> rey im sorry for the lack of fem slash I just Really liked this idea

"_FINISHED!_" Elyan's muffled voice yelled from inside the mass of blankets hung around the room. They were suspended by hooks on the wall and ceiling that Merlin and Leon had put up around the third time the house had called for a Pillow Fort. 

Percival's head poked put from the blanket door and caught the sight of Leon's leg, pulling him in within seconds. Merlin heard a vague soft thumping noise within the blanket cave but he wasn't sure if it was Leon falling over or him hitting Percival in mock anger, but either way, muted laughs echoed in mere seconds later. Gwen and Gwaine were waiting for the popcorn to pop and the kettle to boil before they entered the cave, and Merlin waited beside them to help. 

He watched his partners joke about as they watch the kernels pop, Gwen pushing Gwaine away as he flicked popping candy at her, the two friends laughing at each other. 

A quiet sigh interrupted his thoughts and he looked in the hallway on the other side of the kitchen and caught sight of a shadowy figure leaning against the window overlooking their pitch black garden. 

Merlin approached him silently and gently slipped an arm around his waist. A warm hand covered his own and a kiss was pressed against his temple. 

"Heya," Merlin greeted as Lancelot relaxed under his touch and leaned closer in his hold. 

"Hi," he replied softly. 

"What's up? You okay? Too much for you?" the racket in the kitchen quieted down as Lancelot looked over at Merlin, with a sombre look on his face. 

"No it's just...this time of year. It's getting at me again," Lancelot answered, staring out into the void outside.

"I promise to protect you from any and all ghosts," Merlin joked but he tightened his hold on Lancelot's waist. Lancelot smiled and nodded, so Merlin began directing him back to the living room. 

As they passed through the kitchen, Gwen and Gwaine had looks of concern on their faces, Gwaine somehow even more so than Gwen, who was usually the worrier of the house. Merlin dropped his arm from Lancelot's side and let Gwaine take care of him, the two, were of course, the oldest and deepest relationship of the whole house. He picked up the bowls of popcorn and chocolate M&Ms and followed Gwen out the door, who held the tray of hot chocolates, but not before both of them had given their silent boyfriend a reassuring kiss on the cheek. 

Merlin had barely gotten into the blanket Fort before someone had pulled him in their arms, thankfully not spilling too much out of the bowls. 

"Merlin!" Elyan exclaimed, laughing as Merlin scowled at him. He placed the bowls down on the blanket floor before twisting around and straddling Elyan's waist with a raised eyebrow. 

"I missed you," Elyan offered as an apology. Merlin couldn't help but forgive the man, especially when he did that timid little smile he always did when he was saying sorry. Merlin surged forward and kissed him on the lips, Elyan readily reciprocating. 

"Gross, I did not agree to watch you make out with my brother, Merlin!" Gwen chastised as Leon helped her into the fort, Percival talking the tray from her delicately. There was no real heat in her words, so Elyan flipped her off from behind Merlin's back and the man giggled against Elyan's mouth, before pulling away a moment later. 

"I'm sorry that I wanted a little attention seeing as I've had to watch those two eat each other's faces for the past five minutes!" Elyan retorted, pointing at Leon and Percival, who were busy organising the snack table, out they looked up when Elyan addressed them.

"You were welcome to join us, you know, Elyan," Leon teased as Percival winked at him, and the man spluttered in indignation. 

Merlin slipped off Elyan's lap and went to help Percival as Gwen stole Leon for a quick couple of kisses. The two organiser the mugs and bowls in silence for a second before Percival looked over at the entrance. 

"Where are they?" he asked, not letting any worry cloud his words. 

Merlin gave the man a reassuring smile and brushed a hand over his, 

"They just need a moment."

A minute or two later, Gwaine and Lancelot entered the fort, a little more dishevelled than Merlin remembers them being but that just makes him grin and begin smoothing out Lancelot's hair, as he blushes under his touch. 

The group arranged themselves in their usual dog pile, Leon and Gwen leaning against eachother, with Percival at their feet. Merlin was leaning on Gwen, with Elyan to his left, his head resting on Merlin's shoulder. Lancelot was trucked between Merlin's legs, his head against his chest, and Gwaine sprawled in Lancelot's lap, his legs resting on Percival's. 

The first movie started up and Leon reached over to turn off some of the fairy lights that were hung around the fort. Gwaine surged up off of Lancelot's lap and caught his wrist. 

"Keep them on."

So with the lights still shining softly in the cave, they began to watch the movie, Lancelot's smile brightening with every second that passed. 

Somewhere towards the end of the second movie, Elyan and Merlin left the fort to get more drinks and leave the empty hot chocolate mugs in the sink to be washed later. Merlin pulled himself up onto the kitchen counter as he watched Elyan hunt for he and Gwaine's flavoured vodka. 

"When are you going to tell him?" Merlin mused, grinning at Elyan's confused face as he emerged from yet another cupboard without his drink. 

"Tell who, what?" 

"Leon, that you like him," Merlin answered and Elyan spluttered on the spot,

"Don't deny it, I know."

Elyan raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Merlin, standing in the gap between his legs on the counter. 

"Oh, do you know?" 

"Yes, I do. I know everything about you," Merlin kissed him softly for a moment then broke away as Elyan chased after his lips, 

"And you can't distract me. Come on, why are you waiting so long to tell him?"

"Because he's with Percival."

Merlin rolled his eyes, 

"And me. And Gwen."

"Exactly! He's already got so many good people he's in love with. He doesn't need..."

"Elyan...I know that's not the real reason. Come on, you can trust me," Merlin reached down and grabbed Elyan's limp hands, holding them tightly against his chest. 

"That's exactly it. You and Gwaine trust me so much and I..."

"You honestly can't believe you are betraying our trust...by falling in love with Leon?" 

Elyan didn't answer. 

"Well, do you think I'm doing you and Gwaine wrong when I go out on dates with Lancelot and Percival and Leon and Gwen?" 

He looked up and immediately his face became guilty, 

"No! Of course not, never!" 

Merlin gave him a soft look and held his hands tighter, 

"Then why are you putting that on yourself?" 

Elyan's voice was small when he answered, 

"I don't know."

Merlin gently let himself down from the counter and wrapped Elyan in his arms as soon as his feet touched the floor. They rocked gently on the spot for a second before a cough alerted to them to a presence in the room besides them. 

"Everything okay?" Leon had a knowing look on his face and Merlin suspected that he had heard at least part of the conversation. 

"Yeah, of course," Merlin dropped the hug and gave Elyan a look to say '_talk with him_', and began to exit the room, but not before kissing Leon's jaw,

"I think I saw the vodka on the top shelf by the fridge, by the way, Elyan."

Merlin walked back to the living room with a grin on his face, listening to the soft sounds of conversation coming from the kitchen. 

When he reentered the Fort, he spotted that Gwen and Lancelot were snuggled up together, talking quietly in a corner. Merlin left them alone and joined Gwaine and Percival, who were giggling to themselves as the TV showed a paused Netflix screen. 

He settled himself between Percival's legs and Gwaine immediately rolled onto his lap, resting his head on Merlin's thighs and against his stomach. Percival softly brushed his hands through Merlin's curls as placed soft kisses against Merlin's palm. 

"Where are they?" Percival asked and Gwaine raised an eyebrow and began his own questioning, 

"Yeah, where's my vodka?" 

Merlin shushed him and pretended to push him off his lap. He looked around at Percival and winked, 

"They need a different kind of moment."

"Oh?" they both replied and smirked deviously as soon as Merlin looked away for a moment.

When Elyan returned a few minutes later, vodka and glasses in hand, with Leon not far behind him, his arms full of bottles of cider, Gwaine wolf whistled at the sight of Elyan's ruffled shirt and Leon's even curlier hair. Percival raised his eyebrows at them suggestively and Leon grumbled at his boyfriend, sitting away from him just in spite, wrapping an arm around Elyan's waist instead (who _didn't _blush, thank you very much Merlin).

Merlin took pity of the two and stole the remote from Percival's hand, 

"So...everyone ready to continue?" 


End file.
